The Rules
Write the first paragraph of your page here. General Rules 1. ' Ignorance of the rules is no excuse ' 2. Poor behavior won't be tolerated. This applies to forum posts, and in-game chat (i.e. forum bullying, OOC insulting in-game). In other words, don't be a jerk. 2. Dalelands is an RP server. You are expected to not only speak IC but in a way that befits a medieval setting. OOC needs to be kept to tells as much as possible. Please, no silly OOC teaming up. In general humans would not run about with ogres for example. If you and your pal wish to play together make a comparable pair! x. Metagaming is strictly forbidden and is a punishable offense. Metagaming can include using information gained through OOC means such as a person's character description, or a person's biography posted on the forum, or acting differently due to being set to Hostile. For more information, read rule #18 of the PvP rules -> http://dalelandsbeyond.forumotion.com/t12-pvp-rules this bit with links ''' x. RP is subjective. Do not judge another players RP with OOC comments. All you will do is insult people. If you have a problem with any player's RP it is required you speak to staff and only staff about it! x. No muling/twinking to other characters. Equipping your New Character If you have a question about what this means ask a DM. x. Due to a bug, please do not use Disarm or Improved Disarm in PvP ( PvP rules below ) link ' x. Similarly to Rule 1, Do not speak poorly to our hardworking staff. Complaints, questions, and suggestions are welcome but remember these people work for free. Treat them with respect. '' Please see also Event Etiquette below. '' x. If you have a problem with a player take it up '''privately' with a DM.. If you have a problem with a DM then take it up with me (DM Bucephalus), DM MustangSVT or DM Greenboy3 privately. If it is with either of them then take it up with me privately. x. Dalelands is an 18+ server, which means that tough and/or adult themes sometimes emerge. However, it is not a social server. Any explicit RP must be done IC and in private between consenting adults. x. Although we are an Age 18+ server, please censor all swearing if asked to do so by another player. Not everyone likes seeing curse words flying around in text during RP. This refers directly back to not ruining another persons good time......also a reminder that in many perhaps even all common place swearwords were unknown in the middle ages and therefore have no place in a RP based on a much older realm then our own. If you do swear, please avoid the F-word or worse. x Torture is allowed if it's IC for good reason but, you must have OOC consent to do so, OOC consent for any permanent scars or body part removal (like a finger) and the tortured has the right to bow out if they become uncomfortable at any time. 12. Although we are an Age 18+ server, please censor all swearing if asked to do so by another player. Not everyone likes seeing curse words flying around in text during RP. This refers directly back to not ruining another persons good time......also a reminder many many perhaps even all common place swears where unknown in the middle ages and therefor have no place in a RP based on a much older realm then out own. - Also note that ignoring NPC presence in general (be it Underdark or not) is considered metagaming. 14. External overrides on the player side are not allowed to be used. This includes the use of an override to use custom colours on a character. 1. No Child PC's (no under 18 characters) 2. No Races that are not NWN2 Standard or one of our Custom Races - note that colour changes outside of our standard charactor creator (such as the use of external overrides) are prohibited since they are considered custom races. 3. This is not a place to explore current social events the setting is somewhat medieval please play accordingly. 4. Please stay within alignment don't be killing fuzzy bunnies when your Good! 5. No god-modding (deciding consequences without appropriate RP). Server Rules Write the second section of your page here. Do not forget to add a category to help people find the page. Event Etiquette Not so much a rule as a head's up. Events are run by the DMs for the players. They might be one off or part of a storyline the DM is running, or part of the world's evolution. Events are a great spice to playing and there are a few things you can do to make them easier to run for the DM ( they really do take a lot of work! ) - Listen to the DM. - Stay with the group. Running on ahead persistently or lagging behind makes life very hard for everyone else. - Don't loot while others are fighting or interacting with NPCs - Please do not argue with them about the outcome of a event or part of it. They are DM, let them do their thing. - If you make life difficult enough for the DM or ruin things for the other players, you might just find yourself on a quick trip to the afterlife or back in the Inn. - If a DM shouts that people should avoid using party chat - please don't use it. It is seen by the DMs and the on-screen spam of 6 different parties chatting can really make it hard to run an event. Drow and The Underdark These rules are particularly in effect while the areas are being worked on and may be altered later. Due to the current nature of the relatively small Underdark locations, travelling to the Underdark and ignoring the presence of the Drow Guards can be considered metagaming (i.e. surfacer travelling to underdark simply for hunting Drow purposes). Additionally, the Drow Refugee camp and nearby area with the Drow guards is considered off-limits unless you are heading there with a Drow escort, or for some other reasonable RP reason (i.e. a reason other than hunting drow or there to cause conflict). At the time of this rule, the Underdark as a whole is still in its infancy, so travelling there for PvP reasons is prohibited. Character Creation Rules The maximum level is 30 and you can have up to 4 classes, three of them prestige. You '''must '''have at least 3 levels of ALL your classes by 20th level. This means you may not take a new class after the 18th level or you will be in violation of this rule. Your build should make sense in RP terms. No mixing of opposing classes such as Paladin / Dark Lanterns. Re-builds: These will be given out very rarely as they take up a lot of time and no more than one rebuild per char. ( Very occasionally there there is a database corruption of your char and then you will be given a re-build if requested). It is your responsibility to plan out your character. If you do request a re-build with returned xp, then please pm your request to the Dms with log in name, character name and class and reason for rebuild. Please do not request a re-build lightly. You can ask to be de-levelled but you will need to earn the xp back over again PvP rules